lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5: Lodestar
Feel free to add! Synopsis Dark schemes unfold—and Sophie’s loyalty is pushed to the limit—in this thrilling fifth book in the bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Sophie Foster is back in the Lost Cities—but the Lost Cities have changed. The threat of war hangs heavy over her glittering world, and the Neverseen are wreaking havoc. The lines between friend and enemy have blurred, and Sophie is unsure whom to trust. But when she’s warned that the people she loves most will be the next victims, she knows she has to act. A mysterious symbol could be the key—if only she knew how to translate it. Every new clue seems to lead deeper into her world’s underbelly and the Black Swan aren’t the only ones who have plans. The Neverseen have their own Initiative, and if Sophie doesn’t stop it, they might finally have the ultimate means to control her. Spoilers (DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT MAJOR SPOILING) -Sophie at the end of the book finds her human sister, Amy. She visits her human home with Fitz and Keefe, finding Amy in a closet. Sophie says that she seemed much older, but she could still recognize her. -Keefe is a double agent. He tries to discover the Neverseen's secrets and the two caches Fintan has. Sophie tries multiple times to pull him out, but he doesn't agree until very late in the book. He manages to steal the two caches. -Sophie and Fitz almost kiss, but Keefe interrupts. Fitz says that he had to step up his game'. '(By the way, I think Fitz figured out her secret that she desperately tried to hide from him.)' -Mr. Forkle dies while trying to find Edaline and Oralie. R.I.P -The castle where the Peace Summit was held at was destroyed by the Neverseen. Gethen, Fintan, Ruy and an unknown prisoner, who is most likely associated with a deadly sercret, escaped. Brant died as his head was crushed. - When visiting Gethen, it is revealed that there is a second, unknown prisoner. This prisoner is most likely the one that escaped with the rest of the Neverseen. - Juline Dizznee is Squall - The book ends with a cliffhanger(no surprise there, though). :( - Sandor most likely has a crush on Grizel, who returns the feeling - Stina becomes an Empath - Iggy turns purple - Sophie gets a new abilit, Enhancer, which ables her to enhance others' powers through touch, hence her gloves. - King Dimitar requests that the ogres leave the treaty and that the rest leave them and their lands in peace. He also realised that the Neverseen's methods to get the Council's attention were useless, only bringing his people pain, and is not part of them anymore. -Sophie has a "stressful" talk about '''boys' with Grady and Sandor, centering around Keefe. -The parents of Tam and Linh are somewhat introduced on a particularly not-so-happy situation. - Wylie gets kidnapped for information about his mother that he does not know - Wylie's mother, Cyrah was revealed to have been murdered, by someone throwing off her concentration when she was leaping... And that someone was Lady Gisela. - Cyrah was revealed to be working with the Neverseen, reasons why are unknown. - Lady Gisela is revealed to have used Keefe's blood to open a mysterious door which will probably be important in the future. - A band of rebel ogres (not under King Dimitar) attacked Lady Cadence when she was over at Havenfield and everyone else who was there.Only one managed to escape: the one who killed Brielle. Sophie was trying to get information out of Gethen with Mr. Forkle, while Sandor waited outside when this happened. (Sophie and Mr. Forkle were the only people allowed to visit Gethen because they were the only people (other than Edaline) who were attending the Peace Meeting.) -Sophie and her family go to Brielle's funeral since Brielle is Grady's bodyguard. We also get a description of the goblin city and Sandor's house. -FINALLY WE GET TO SEE WHERE DEX LIVES. Sophie, Biana and Fitz go there for a "slumber party" but end up doing some work half the night. - A 'lodestar' is found in both Prentice's mind (when Sophie searches his memories) and certain parts on different Neverseen hideouts and cloaks. (i.e. On a disk in Keefe's Neverseen cloak, one part of the lodestar symbol is found. When he changes hideouts, the part of the lodestar on the disk changes). It is revealed to be a map of all the different Neverseen hideouts. The code that is found from the area a Neverseen was in (Like the hideout Sophie went to when she was kidnapped) can go into the different lines of the lodestar. - When looking into the Lodestar Mirror (which reflects light) you also see the mirror opposite of that mirror. In the other mirror, which enlarges shadow, Tam tried to control the shadows and made a portal. When going through the portal, there is a mark in which allows you to go to all of the Neverseen's hideouts if you have a Shade. - When Sophie, Tam, and Fitz accidently go to a Neverseen hideout after discovering the symbol, they come upon Keefe, Alder, Roy, and Brant. Roy traps Fitz and Tam in a force field (scene on cover), but Tam is able to break through using the shadows. After defeating them, Sophie, Tam, and Fitz take Alder, Roy, and Brant as prisoner. Sophie urges Keefe to come with them, but refuses and takes Alder and a gem to Alluveterre in order to gain more trust. - Marella attempts to trigger her ability with Mr Forkle's help. Ability still unknown - Anybody still remember Maruca a.k.a. Biana's ex-friend? Apparently she is related to Wylie and her mom freaked out when Maruca told her about Wylie's condition after hearing it from Stina who had apparently eavesdropped on her parents. Maruca requests Sophie to convince the Collective to allow her and her mom to visit Wylie. -Marella probably has a crush on Tam. It says she gives him "her flirtiest smile" -For Tiana shippers, Linh says that Tam likes brunettes... - Alden and Fitz talk about matchmaking Category:Books